


The Prodigy and the Protag

by ikujirou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Communication, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Just two girls in love being safe and trusting each other, Love, Post-Canon, Toko has a stutter, Tribadism, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikujirou/pseuds/ikujirou
Summary: Toko has been sexually frustrated for a few months and it's all Komaru's fault. When her girlfriend comes by she tries to find the courage to tell her how she makes her feel.





	The Prodigy and the Protag

Two in the morning on a school night, and of course no sleep for the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. It isn’t like she wasn’t used to little sleep. She’s spent many nights awake to write her novels, and the college Hope’s Peak set her up with knew of her horrible schedule. Toko Fukawa had primarily early morning classes, and any other class was online. A rolling object stays in motion, after all, and writing definitely took a lot to get rolling. Toko’s problem wasn’t her newest novel, however. She was restless, her body felt lit aflame by its own need. 

And absolutely nothing was helping.

Toko’s hand was useless to the burning need hidden in her sweatpants. Her vibrators had become boring two years ago, and the newest ones became boring three months ago. Her libido could also be accredited to the second person living in her brain’s headspace, who Toko, thankfully, had an agreement with that she wouldn’t have sex with unapproved partners. Right about now she could use an approved partner. 

The author sat up in her bed, loose dark locks of purple falling onto white sheets. Moonlight had begun seeping through her window blinds, the light was bright enough in the dark room to hurt. Toko picked up her glasses, putting them on and growling at the stickiness in her panties. Another pair she’d have to wash. This was getting ridiculous. 

With a loud groan in the empty dorm, she got out of bed, stepping over to the laptop she kept her unfinished projects on. Toko opened it up, watching it come to life. She checked the tabs, looking for any signs Syo had been luring new men to their untimely demise. Luckily, there were none. The writer gave a tired sigh of relief, sitting at the desk and opening her documents folder. She scrolled through the many files of unfinished work, all the way down to a folder labeled “shit i need for school maybe”. Inside the folder was another folder midway through, which was unnamed. Toko clicked it, searching through many labeled and unlabeled files. All notepad files, each from her alternate personality, Genocider Syo. They had come up with a system that she could easily talk to the girl through the notepad on her laptop. Each topic had a note, and if a new note came up Syo would mark in the name which ones she needed to address. Sometimes new files came up, and sometimes old topics were brought back up. 

Today there were no new files, instead one of their largest and longest threads of messages had been given yet another notification from Syo. The one they always argued about seemed to be how Toko handled her own sexual desires and needs. Syo was constantly asking the girl to let her find a good guy for them, promising she wouldn’t kill them. Toko, for obvious reasons, never believed her. Rolling her eyes, Toko opened the file. The red font Syo loved so much hurt her eyes to read, but it helped her tell them apart. The run on sentences and frequent misspellings also helped her a lot. The author prepared for another argument on who should be in charge, but instead she choked on her spit at what Syo had written to her. A simple message, and one she dreaded seeing.

“What about dekomaru”

The novelist looked at the message for a solid minute before she let out a scream and launched herself back in her swivel chair. 

“K-Komaru?! Wh-what the hell?! How did she know-..!?” Toko yelled at no one as she stood up, looking at the message once more. 

It’s true, she’d had feelings for Komaru for a long time before they began dating, but she had never told Syo they were. How she figured it out was beyond her. Maybe woke up by her? At least Syo respected her enough to not jump Komaru. 

“Syo wants me to have sex with Komaru.”

Toko sat with that statement on her tongue a while, before she was hit with a realization that made her face red and her palms sweat.

“I want to have sex with Komaru.”

…

“Oh no.”

 

______________________________

 

Toko had spent the night venting out her frustrations and anxieties on a new story. Granted it made no sense as she just wrote out her thoughts, but it still kept her mind off thinking about her girlfriend sprawled on her bed, sweat matting her bangs, the fine hair sticking to her skin, her eyes clouded with desire and pure lu-

Toko screamed when there was a knock at her door.

The author stood from her desk, yawning as she went to check the peephole. All she saw was a single lock of brown hair, and she knew who it was. Komaru’s ahoge was an identifying feature at this point, and Toko loved it, though she feared she would never be able to verbally say how much. She unlocked the door, knocking back on it, their okay to come in. Her girlfriend walked in, holding a little box in her hands. 

Komaru stepped into her dorm, folding an umbrella and shaking off what looked like had been a heavy rainfall. When did it start raining? The novelist saved her work and closed her laptop, grabbing a spare blanket from a closet. With a smile, the average girl took it and wrapped herself up. Despite the rain she was in a skirt. How she hadn’t died by now was a mystery to Toko. 

“Toko! Hey, how are you feeling?” The younger Naegi’s smile brought light into Toko’s otherwise dark life, her heart aflutter from just the sight of it. 

“I-I’m doing okay. What is that?” The writer pointed to the box Komaru had placed on her desk, her hand trembling more than usual. Toko’s dark circles didn’t go unnoticed by Komaru, her self proclaimed “super college level girlfriend”. 

“I'll show you later. Did you stay up all night again?” Komaru’s concern made Toko feel awful for being the cause of worry. 

“I-I couldn’t help it.. I couldn’t sleep..” The author sat on her bed, sighing in disappointment at herself. “It was hard to.”

Komaru sat by her girlfriend, gently and slowly taking her hand. Toko loved the way her hands felt, and she loved Komaru even more for always being gentle and taking her time to adjust to the writer’s trauma and lack of physical contact. Her soft eyes didn’t make direct contact with Toko, yet another thing the author appreciated about the younger Naegi. She always knew what to do. What to say? Not so much.

“You could have called me, you know.” Komaru gently squeezed her hand, smiling softly. 

“I would have, b-but it was late a-and you were a-asleep probably.” Toko tried to argue, knowing full well Komaru wouldn’t buy it. 

“Toko.. you know I’m always there for you. You’ve been really distant lately and it’s not like you. I’m really worried..” The average girl scooted closer to her girlfriend, eyes showing more worry than Toko could handle. The author hung her head, squeezing her free hand into a fist. Why was she always such a coward? Why was she pushing away the only good thing in her life?

“Toko, you can talk to me. I won’t leave you if you have something you don’t like you want to talk about. I want us to talk so we can improve as a couple.” The soft hand squeezed Toko’s own, she silently wondered if Komaru was secretly disgusted touching her. She quickly squashed the thought, knowing Komaru was nothing like her doubts made her think. 

“D-.. do you promise to n-not laugh at me?” The novelist’s voice was soft and shaky, hesitant to ask.

“I promise.” The answer, unlike the question was quick and without hesitation.

“I’ve been..” Toko tried to swallow the lump in her throat, sighing. “I’ve been kept up by.. nnmgh.. th-things that.. y-you’d probably be unable to help with.”

“Liiiike?” Komaru scooted closer, at this point right up against Toko’s arm, the author could feel her girlfriend’s breasts on her bicep. It did not help her situation.

“I’ve been.. very frustrated with things in my life.. a-and if I’m being t-totally honest you aren’t helping.” The author swallowed hard again, sighing.

“Did I.. do something wrong?” The younger Naegi looked at her girlfriend, suddenly very afraid she had upset her somehow. 

“Huh?! O-oh no!! Ah, I-I’m so stupid.. no, Komaru. I mean that I’ve been having.. thoughts.. about you.. i-in that way..” Toko’s face flushed red, a bit of drool falling from her mouth at the mention of the dirty fantasies she’s had of her loving and loyal girlfriend underneath or on top of her. She really wasn’t picky.

“That way? What wa-..” Komaru’s question was cut off when she saw the look on Toko’s face. What was once the Togami Look. The average girl’s face flushed redder than Toko’s. “Oh. That way.” 

The novelist looked at Komaru, searching for any signs of disgust on her face before quickly turning away when they locked eyes. “Y-you must think I’m a d-disgusting sex freak, d-don’t you?”

Komaru jolted away, face shocked. “What?! No, no! I don’t think that, Toko! I’m just- I’m shocked! I can’t really believe someone like you could be s-sexually attracted to me.. I’m so average and boring.”

“Y-you’re really not. You g-got into the same college as me w-without any ties to Hope’s Peak, just working hard with your stubborn drive to be close to me. O-of course I’d be attracted to you in every way.. y-you’re so dedicated and loving, l-loyal and ambitious. I’d fall in love with you all over again, K-Komaru.” Toko smiled, her face getting dirty once more. “Y-your body is not average, either..” she added.

Komaru blushed heavily, her ahoge scrunching up from her embarrassment. “I-I.. y..- T-Toko..!” The average girl stuttered, folding her arms to pout, but ending up just smiling. “G-geez.. you’re bold about this kinda stuff..”

Toko noticed the blush on Komaru’s face and grinned softly, leaning in to close the space Komaru made folding her arms. “D-do you like it?”

The younger Naegi looked at her girlfriend, uncrossed her arms and leaned closer, their noses touching. She rested both hands on the novelist’s, kissing her deeply. Toko’s breath hitched, this kiss.. it wasn’t like Komaru’s usual soft pecks or gentle, loving kisses that reminded Toko she was loved and would be missed dearly. 

This kiss practically bled lust. 

With Toko’s breath thoroughly taken away, Komaru pulled away from her only enough to speak. Toko could feel the grin on her girlfriend’s lips, the brushing of tense, soft skin against her own chapped ones showed Komaru’s thoughts before she could state them.

“I love it.”

The airy tone and clouded eyes gave Toko silent permissions she wasn’t sure she’d ever have. Still, the writer couldn’t just take a glance and say Komaru was sure, as much as she looked it. She had to confirm her girlfriend wanted this, verbally. 

“A-are you sure? I’m not at all saying you h-have to, I-I’d never do that. I want to make sure you’d want this t-too, without my influence. Are you comfortable giving something so important t-to someone like m-me?” 

Komaru’s lustful gaze turned to a soft stare into Toko’s eyes. She smiled, hugging Toko tight. The writer yelped, but Komaru kept her hug strong. 

“The fact you’re being so cautious and honest with me only strengthens my love for you. Yes, Toko. I want you to be the first person I share myself with. I’m a bajillion percent sure.” Komaru’s tone was soft as her gaze, confirming to Toko that she wanted this as much as she did. 

“I-is that even a number?” Toko still had to ask.

“I don’t know. I don’t really care either.” Komaru kissed Toko as deep as before, stealing the author’s breath once again before pulling away with another grin. “Let’s make this a night to remember, yeah?” 

Toko couldn’t believe her ears. Komaru wanted her. No one ever wanted to be within 20 feet of her. Now she has a girlfriend that welcomes her into hugs, cuddles, kisses. Komaru even initiates them sometimes! How the (not always bright) girl could get passed the horrible assault the author caused on all five senses, she’d never understand. Her bathing habits hadn’t changed much, Komaru had gotten her to brush her teeth both mornings and nights, but she still didn’t shower as often as a girl should. Komaru didn’t seem to mind, however, no matter how hideous she felt. No matter how low Toko saw herself, Komaru only saw what she called perfection. The author would never understand how her girlfriend’s views could be so skewed. 

Toko physically shook her head. No time for self depreciation, she has more important things to do.

Namely, her girlfriend.

Who had just taken off her shirt, oh dear god-

“Toko, you’re drooling.” Komaru spoke up, running her thumb under Toko’s lower lip. 

“I-I c-can’t help it, you just took your shirt off! Y-your big boobs are practically smashed in my face!” Toko’s tone was irritated, but her eyes were locked on the white bra barely containing her girlfriend’s breasts. 

Komaru looked down, smiling before pulling Toko’s face to her chest, between her large breasts. “Practically?”

Toko let out a muffled squeak, pulling back. The novelist looked at Komaru, trying to act angry and failing, instead turning her face away to giggle with a blush. “D-don’t do that without w-warning me..” 

“Aww, I’m sorry Toko. I’ll warn you next time, promise.” Komaru’s tone was completely untrustworthy. “C’mon, the end of your bed isn’t the best place for this, I don’t think.”

After a few moments of rearrangement and closing blinds, the couple had stripped to their underwear and gotten into a comfortable position at the head of the author's bed. Komaru straddled Toko’s lap, kissing her like her life depended on it. Toko had made quick work of the shorter girl’s clothes, eyes now tracing her girlfriend's body in hopes of perfectly memorizing every curve of her hips. The writer poked the chub on Komaru’s belly, smiling. 

“You’re a lot s-softer than I am..” Toko said, running her hands over Komaru’s belly onto her hips.

“That’s just a nice way of saying I’m chubby.” Komaru huffed, pouting.

“Chubby isn’t bad, M-Maru.” The author smiled up at her girlfriend, gripping her lovehandles for emphasis. 

“Wh-whatever you say, Toko.” The average girl looked away from the eye contact Toko held, sighing softly. “I’m.. how do we start this?”

Toko’s face grew redder than before, if possible, looking at the chest in front of her face. “W-well, what are you comfortable w-with?”

Komaru paused, looking up at the ceiling. Toko watched her girlfriend patiently, rubbing her hands over her soft skin. 

“I’m not sure.” 

Toko raised an eyebrow quizzically, waiting for her to continue.

“I’ve never done anything inside.. I’ve never really done more than grind on my pillows or a blanket..? So I really am not sure what I’m alright with besides that.” Komaru’s face was bright red, staring at the ceiling to avoid facing the author.

“Grinding, huh?” 

“Yeah, grinding.”

Toko looked at her girlfriend’s panties, examining the blue stripes on the fabric. Grinding. She could work with that.

“A-alright. I can help with th-that.” Toko said, reaching up to pull Komaru’s face to look at her. “I-I need you to listen to me, okay? I want this to be special for both of us.”

The average girl met eyes with the novelist, smiling at the care she was showing. “Yeah, okay.” 

Toko returns the smile, running her hands back down to Komaru’s hips. She gripped gently and with soft force, guides Komaru to place her center on her knee. Toko grins inwardly at the feeling of her girlfriend’s wet panties on her bare skin. “Th-there. You can use my knee to grind on, it’ll be familiar t-territory.” 

Komaru nodded, angling herself right on Toko’s knee. “Okay.” 

The average girl locked eyes with the author for a moment, smiling and giving a soft huff of a nervous laugh. Toko watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath. She smiled lewdly when Komaru left her eyes shut and started grinding on her knee. Toko left her hands on Komaru’s rocking hips, gently gripping the soft skin. She was extra careful to not bruise the skin or leave marks with her ugly fingernails. She didn’t want to mark her up in ways that would no doubt be unwelcome. 

Toko watched Komaru’s face twist to one of confusion, she waited for her to find the right spot and angle. This was a foreign situation and an even more foreign object to find pleasure on. Patience was key, and being impatient could make or break this mo-..

Oh no.

No, not now!

There was no stopping it. The worst possible thing happened. Toko sneezed.

Syo didn't even have a second to get her tongue out before she sneezed again. 

Toko shook her head in confusion. Komaru stared at her for a moment.

“Sneezing fit.. s-sorry. Continue.” 

Komaru giggled, leaning down to kiss Toko before continuing her assisted masturbation. After about ten minutes the author noticed her girlfriend’s brows were furrowed and the noises falling from her mouth were not soft grunts of effort, but quiet moans of pleasure. Toko’s drooling smile returned, she took it upon herself to let her hands run up Komaru’s stomach. She loved the way Komaru felt under her hands. Nothing like Toko. Where Komaru’s skin was clear, Toko’s skin was scarred. Where Komaru’s body was soft with health, Toko’s body was rough and hard from malnutrition. Komaru’s body was perfection, how could she say Toko was the perfect one?

Toko suddenly felt the absolute perfection she had been gifted called Komaru Naegi shudder and let out a soft cry. The novelist looked up at her girlfriend’s face, blessed with the sight of her pink flush and blown pupils. Her face looked painted in need, definitely not satisfied with the one orgasm. 

“T-Toko..”

The need in her voice made the writer’s body shudder. She needed to give her girlfriend what she so desperately craved. In this moment, she knew her purpose was to give Komaru the absolute best climax of her life. Not an easy task, but she’s written much worse in her time as the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. 

Toko lowered her soaked knee from Komaru, biting her lip at the tremble in her girlfriend’s thighs. Oh, she needed to make love to this woman. Right now. The author took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. As much as she wanted Komaru, she needed to make sure she went at her pace. Toko would never forgive herself for ruining Komaru’s first time. 

“A-alright, here, let me get you out of those panties.” Toko helped Komaru take off her ruined panties, tossing them into her to-wash pile. Toko turned back around to her fully nude girlfriend, apparently Komaru ditched her bra while she wasn’t looking. Toko’s deductions were confirmed in that moment.

Komaru Naegi was absolute perfection. 

Her breasts were even bigger outside the bra. They perfectly accented her soft belly and thick thighs, it was today Toko learned that Komaru was indeed one to shave her pussy. She had her suspicions for a while, it was nice to finally see for herself. The novelist hoped Komaru didn’t mind that she didn’t do the same. 

“Y-you’re beautiful Komaru..” Toko smiled wide, resting a hand on her girlfriend’s thigh. “You’re the most beautiful girl I-I’ve ever met.”

Komaru’s soft pink flush grew brighter, she giggled softly before copying Toko and helping her out of her underwear. Toko flushed when she saw how wet her panties had become, feeling incredibly exposed being naked in front of Komaru. The author was nothing compared to her girlfriend, rough where she was smooth, scarred where she was pure. 

Still, Komaru held her close and whispered she was perfect. 

Toko held Komaru close to her as well, kissing and nipping at the average girl’s neck. She left soft lovebites on her girlfriend, smiling at the little bruises. The author heard a whimper in her ear, followed by a quiet plea for the pleasure she hadn’t meant to tease Komaru with. 

Toko chuckled, kissing her ear and whispering a few words of comfort, taking Komaru’s legs and angling them around her own. As soon as the position was corrected Toko pulled the average girl flush with her body. They let out a gasp in unison, their centers pressed together, wetness combining into a slick natural lubricant. Komaru’s eyes fluttered when they moved, Toko biting back a moan. The two looked each other in the eyes before Toko leaned back, determined to bring her girlfriend and herself to climax. With an experimental roll of her hips, Toko moaned aloud as Komaru gasped, the pleasure forcing her back onto her elbows. 

Toko rolled her hips again, hearing a sharp moan from her girlfriend. After figuring out the gasp was pleasurable, the writer gave the average girl a lewd smile. Toko immediately got to work grinding her pussy into Komaru’s, sitting up to get a better angle. She bit her lip, huffing softly at the exertion. Her ears picked up Komaru’s loud moans, each one driving her to go faster and grind harder into the wet center of her girlfriend. Toko’s eyes began to close, eyebrows twitching and voice harder to contain. It was already incredibly difficult to last when she heard her girlfriend’s adorable moans, but finally getting attention after a night and a half of pure frustration was taking its toll. Toko sped up, deciding to climb overtop Komaru to grind her hardest. The moans her girlfriend let out got higher pitched, soon bordering screams. Toko sped up the pace, her own loud moans escaping as she reached her own peak. 

The two climaxed almost simultaneously, Komaru beating her by a few seconds. Both girls locked up, Komaru’s arms looped under Toko’s arms to grip her shoulders. She had left scratches on the novelist’s shoulder blades, but Toko didn’t care. The author helped the two of them ride out the end of their climaxes, collapsing on top of the shorter girl. Toko laid on top of her girlfriend, panting heavy. After a few minutes of catching her breath she lifted her head to check on Komaru, smiling contentedly when she found her to be sound asleep. Unwilling and honestly unable to move, Toko grabbed the previously discarded sheets, covering herself and Komaru, resting her head on her girlfriend’s chest. 

Toko listened to the steadying heartbeat of Komaru, the smile on her face sleepy. She laced her fingers with Komaru’s, the sound of her lover’s heart and the rain on the windows of her dorm lulling her to sleep. 

For the first time in forever, she had a happy dream.

**Author's Note:**

> The description read as a PWP smutfic? I planned that all along! You've got some fluff to leave with! Have a nice day!
> 
> My first Danganronpa smutfic! I worked despairingly hard on this so please let me know what you think!!


End file.
